


Introducing Red_Balloons

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: This is an intro to me as a person, because I couldn't fit it into the "about me" part of my profile, but I also wanted to share it because I'm proud of how it was written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: Literally just a summary of me that I'm proud to have made.





	Introducing Red_Balloons

Their hands sweat as the consider the box before them. It isn't a physical box made of cardboard or plastic, no, this is a virtual box made for typing in. They've seen it before on many social media sites and understand what's meant to go inside it - a little, quirky blurb usually talking about their lives or interests - but each time they've found themselves staring at boxes like these, they draw a blank.

To them, they're not that interesting. They're someone who has too much anxiety and very little options to pick from that allow for the kind of flexibility in life needed to manage it. Because the world doesn't consider anxiety a reasonable point of avoiding leaving the house (and they would know, it was one of the largest factors in what usually caused them to get picked on). But beyond that, they don't lead an interesting life, so who would want to read about the things they did do? Because that was mostly reading and writing (with sometimes playing puzzle games for fun thrown in there somewhere). Who wants to read about that?

So they sit in front of their computer screen and draw a blank on what to write to draw people in so they look at their page before deciding, why not use this opportunity to write about themselves as if they were starting another one of their stories? So, this is what they came up with, hands sweating and thoughts whirling about how most might think this a cocky move. It isn't; they're just really fucking shy and don't really consider themselves interesting enough to directly draw someone's attention to them long enough to say: "Hey, I want to write and this page is essentially where people can come to ask for writing commissions from me!" So this is what they came up with to pull people in, in hopes of doing this right without making people roll their eyes and turn away.


End file.
